Hidden Scars
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: "It's beautiful isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto said while gesturing around at the walls allowing his well-placed mask to slip. "hm" reasoned Sasuke slipping into the water , his eyes never straying far from the scar littered back, ' when had naruto gotten those' AN: does contain mild swaring,slash(yaoi),gore,sutle Sakura bashing, slightly insane Naruto.(Sasunaru) M to be safe (-.-)


**AN: If any one reads this THANK this is my first story (written) so PLEASE review .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor any poems/nursery rhymes the variations are however edited by yours truly .**

**WARNINGS: Gore, mild swearing, shaky spelling, yaoi intentions . You have been warned .(0) ROAR . **

**Cool carry on then.**

**Hidden Scars**

They were heading home from wave country and had completed their mission, but Kakashi was incapacitated after a rouge Nin attacked. Team 7 found an abandoned hot-spring inn that seemed to have been a caught in a battle and half destroyed. It looked like the owners left in a rush the buildings were in shambles but the baths were intact. Kakashi thought they had lucked out, plus he was basically paralysed from the waist down, naruto had had to carry him. so they each tried to find a room that was in one piece unfortunately there was only 1 but they rolled out the camping futons' and decided look out times with Sakura taking first shift while Sasuke and Naruto went to the springs for a much needed wash.

_***in the hot spring***_

Naruto went in first stripping down after finding a towel, he waded into the spring till only his torso was above water it was heaven the hot water cascading down his arms. He couldn't remember when last he had used warm water to wash. Naruto turned slightly when he heard the door slid open and a nearly considered gasp echoed around the room.

"It's beautiful isn't it Sasuke?" Naruto said while gesturing around at the walls allowing his well-placed mask to slip. The baths were located half in the mountain so it looked like a well illuminated cave with water reflections winding up the walls.  
"hm" reasoned Sasuke slipping into the water , his eyes never straying far from the scar littered back, ' when had naruto gotten those?' Sasuke mused.

Contrary to popular opinion the kyuubi never healed naruto completely so everything that would scar normally –did- just faster. All the fox did was stop naruto from dyeing, so if he was poisoned with a deadly toxin naruto would seem fine until he was alone then the coughing would start it would stop once he had vomited out all the poison, no instant cure or healing. If naruto was stabbed yes he wouldn't bleed out the kyuubi wouldn't allow that no, the wound would be cauterized by the burning chakra stopping the bleeding with immense pain. If it was a minor wound than it would heal maybe just above average speed. So naruto had scars , many, littered all over his body only six on his face however , three on each cheek, they were his birthday present when he turned one to remind everyone who he was , the kyuubi had just laughed at him when he cried. That was the last time he had cried. No one knew this but him.

Sasuke who looked at a particular faded scar descending along naruto spin in a state of silent shock , not only did the dobe have scars but he hadn't said our shouted a word after Sasuke s entry just opting to hum a song quietly in the silence while washing his hair, eyes closed head down , breath-taking. Sasuke shook his head and asked " what's that you humming idiot?"

" a lullaby someone used to sing for me, when I was small." Replied naruto before diving into the water to rinse his golden locks, one naruto had settled on a rock facing Sasuke he asked, " you want to hear it?"

Sasuke blushed "that's not why I asked dobe!" He exclaimed... "Hm" he mumbled.

Naruto laughed, not his ideally idiotic laugh but a heartfulled laugh, it was majestic, calming. "

"I'll sing it for you anyway ok? It always calmed me down." Naruto looked near Sasuke and sang , naruto s voice had a hunted shadow out was mystifying ,  
" hush little kitten don't say a word, mommy can see a mocking bird, don't you worry don't you cry its broken wings won't let it fly, just hush little kitten and wipe your tears no need to wait a few more years so shush little kitten dry your eyes , we will get to eat tonight, just hush little kitten avoid the mean guy remember mommy won't ever let you die." naruto ended his lullaby with a sad smile

Sasuke looked horrified " what the hell , that is anything but comforting!" He yelled

Naruto looked perplexed " it's just a normal lullaby everyone hums the tune, " Narutos eyes suddenly were glazed over. " kuso!" He spat before climbing out of the bath . " I'm going first." He through over his shoulder.  
"wait!, were did you get that tattoo? "exclaimed Sasuke when he saw a faded ANBU tattoo on Narutos arm.

Naruto froze, without turning" forget. it . "he snapped in a cold voice so unlike the dobe Sasuke had come to know.

_***back in the room***_

Naruto bounced around rambling about everything , he had put his mask back on as soon as he had found his concentration once leaving the hot spring.

"I have an idea let's all say our favourite nursery rhymes!" Burst naruto after a couple minutes silence.  
" that's stupid naruto, we aren't kids" screamed Sakura

" it's not a bad idea, hay Sasuke?" Added a now awake Kakashi

"hn..only if dobe doesn't spew that same creepy thing as before." Said Sasuke

"ok ill start ," demanded Sakura " Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are." "it's my favourite one , what do you think Sasuke" she blushed.

"hn. My turn,-he looked at pointedly at Naruto and sang- Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover And if that dog named Rover won't 's gonna buy you a horse and cart And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"that was beautiful!" Squealed Sakura

Naruto scoffed," huh figures, kakashi your turn,"

"ahhhh you see I, -directed looks were aimed at him- fine, than just let a young man think!" Kakashi looked at naruto from the corner of his eye - " ok than I have one, There was a crooked man and he  
walked a crooked mile,  
He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house." Kakashi saw a sad smile on Narutos face , 'so he does remember' kakashi thought." Naruto your turn"

Naruto looked up and smiled hauntingly, "ok I have one -" "it's better not be that depressing shit!" Cut in Sasuke  
" as I was saying it's not my favourite one but another constant symphony - " Naruto. Was cut off by a sound.

Kakashi spoke up, "guys don't freak out but I feel some high level nins heading this way... um naruto how many?"  
Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head,"nani, how am I meant to kn-"kakashi glared at him in sadness  
" Naruto. how . .there?"  
Sakura was about to say how Sasuke would be the one to ask not naruto when naruto stopped smiling closed his eyes and said  
" 23 nin- 9 genin,5 chunin, 6 jonin and 3 hidden." Naruto opened his now glassy eyes and asked " what game shell commence, Kakashi-san?"  
Kakashi looked forlorn when he whispered "hide and seek"

" I will teach them the rules." Naruto looked at the two ,"ok this is our base of operations." Sasuke cut in " dobe , what would you know!"  
" ya it's probably just a rabbit.. Anyway it's no time for silly games like hide and seek..." whispered a slightly apprehensive Sakura.  
Naruto wasn't acting anymore Kakashi was solemn that it was to the point that naruto had a mask that needed to be taken off .

" shut the fuck up and listen." Snapped Naruto," so the rules of the game is you hide and wait for the other team to seek, you wait then incapacitate the seekers ,hide them form there team, before hiding in another spot starting again. Object of the game is for your whole team to be the last ones standing. Question's?"

They looked at him horrified " b bu but that's not a game that's a slaughter..." Stuttered Sakura

"naruto ... Calmly save one hidden and jonin, remember-retrieve and concur" said Kakashi when noticing Narutos hidden excitement, "mah, fine ,it's been so long since I was allowed to play , ne sensei?" Replied naruto reversing into a childlike persona.  
"I know naruto , now go hide they are ready to play soon." Asked Kakashi, " Hai sensei!" Naruto grinned then was gone.

" kakashie-sensie... What game is that it's not our hide and seek it's not any hide and seek.. Kakashi what's up with naruto..." Stammered Sakura.  
"just stay out his way this is a game he is familiar with unfortunately" Kakashi explained "now go wait for his 'game' To start."

_***in the forest surrounding the inn***_

Sasuke and Sakura found some trees to stand behind then naruto appeared in between their hiding spots. Naruto caught the kunai directed at him when Sasuke got a fright catching Sakuras attention he instructed them " here are your mics,now hide the games about to begin."

naruto chose a tree a bit in frount of the two so they could see him.

Naruto started counting down from 5 . " five" the enemy came closer "four" closer "three" almost there "two" Sakura screamed at him to run "one" naruto slipped out from behind the tree and slit two of the nins troughts kicking another one in the nose with such force that the cartledge was imbedded into the nins brain killing him.

Naruto peered at Sakura through blood soaked hair " Sakura could you refrain from screaming , you may cause us to lose the game."  
Sakura squawked and backed into a tree Sasuke looked shocked internally shaken.

He then turned but still he spoke to them with a chuckle faking from his red lips, " let me song to you one of my favourite nursery rhymes- "  
And naruto did without stopping his previous actions  
His voice rang out across the skirmish, " after the ball was over-" naruto walked forward " she took out her glass eye-"he spun impaling a hooked shurakin in a nins eye and heart , he kicked a nin in the face breaking her teeth." Put her false teeth in water-" naruto jumped , spun and decapitated two more nins with his duel katanas that were hidden in a tree placed before the battle, " shoke from her hair the die-" he through his katanas into 2 more nin then grabbed a jonin and one if the three who had hid their chakra, by their hair and bashed their heads together, knocking both out, " kicked her cork leg in the corner-" naruto pulled a nin wire which wickedly split three nin who were rushing at him across the waist , looking at Sasuke he saw him holding off two of the genin and wining , naruto noticed some genin slip away . He let them and continued, "striped off her false nails and all -" naruto speed infrount of the last jonin and inject some of kyuubi s chakra into her making her melt and blister. He smiled at her broken screams walking towards the last two who had had there chakra hidden. naruto sang " then what was left went to bye-byes-" they came at him he dodged and retaliated knocking them to the ground he walk to them , they were stuck on a tree from some type of adhesive - a trap- . Naruto sent kunai with a practiced flick of his wrist. With a thunk the kunai were buried in the stuck nins heads . naruto finished his song " after the b-a-l-l." He bowed with a flourish , he sighed then he made some kage-banshie to help piling the body s into a clearing he had found.

_***time skip***_

Sasuke had just finished tieing up the two genin he fought, it was weird they had looked to the side when there was a scream then just dropped their weapons shaking and crying, Sasuke scoffed ' how dare they call themselves ninja'  
Sasuke selected to look around just to gasp , there was blood everywhere, Bodies were piled in the clearing well what resembled bodies, Sakura was shaking in terror. He turned to look away and saw the dobe carrying half a body with something in his han- on closer inspection it looked like naruto was carrying gut s, something dropped- "spleen!" shouted a naruto tossing the fallen object to another naruto who was on top of the body pile. Sasuke turned and threw up, then he threw up again at the sound of some naruto shouting " I raise you a head" then a rebounding thud.

Naruto turned around at the sound of Sasuke losing his dinner. He saw that the bodies and ...parts were in one pile.  
Dispelling his clones' naruto dragged the two -now tied up- unconscious nins to drop at the genin.

"you okay there Sasuke?" He asked scratching the nape of his neck. "no! NO!" Screeched Sakura "who they hell can be okay after seeing ... That!" She jesters to the pile. "Hey I'm cleaning that up" , naruto walked to them and sealed it into a huge scroll then walked back. "See". Sakura looked at him and threw up. "oh sooo attractive.. Come on its like you have never seen a body... I'll be frank I'm over holding the mask for what is meant to be my team, it's not like anyone would believe you" Naruto smirked he was drenched in blood.

" ok I'm going to give a mission report to sensei them take a bath - the blood is starting to crust so I'll take the prisoners and you guys can meet us there. " he grinded through his teeth. Taking the captured Nin he went back to Kakashi, the genin flinching the whole way.

_***by the clearing***_

Sasuke looked at the carnage and shivered it was hot how much power the blond held though the mental state seemed shaky at best.  
" HN... Pinkie lets go. "Stated Sasuke  
"be but the um ahhhh" nothing sales wanted to say was coherent so she gave up and followed Sasuke back like a broken flower.

_***by naruto***_

naruto made it to the baths before he collapsed in pain , he want unharmed like the others believed so he gritted his teeth feeling his wounds being ' healed' crying in grief of the pain he caused but they came after him and what was his, they were asking for it. Naruto say in the water his head on his hands, letting the grief go. He smiled, 'Sasuke had looked hot, until the whole puking thing, aw well no-ones perfect.'  
Naruto in all his 16 year old glory started washing off the blood in his hair and on his arms, Sasuke walked in froze then walked out "the waters red ... I I'll wash later..." Sasuke mumbled as an explanation.

Naruto finished washing for the day and went back to the room seeing Sasuke had used a different bath house to wash he continued from the night before , clean up having taken all day as well as stitching up his clothes. " I see you guys have questions. I don't want to tell my whole life story but no, you don't know me . My childhood was shit just to enlighten you some what I'll tell you my constant rhyme told to me when I was a kid about once every 3-4 months. It's called 'a betrayed ladybug', " he looked down at the floor " it's one amongst many, " he mumbled sighed them said "monster, demon, run to your home. Your house is on fire and your belongings all gone. The walls all scratched up and the windows are broken that's just too bad  
the counsel had spoken." Naruto looked right at the rest of team seven, " I don't want pity, That's not why I told you. I'm just so tired of lying to comrades". There was silence. Kakashi spoke up,"ok guy s you had a long day, get some rest I'll keep watch, I've called back up , it will be here tomorrow night."

_the group slept waiting for the back-up , it had been a B rank mission, the first for the team , a simple infiltrate and take, but entail had been wrong and the scroll had a tracker , the mission-success ,the getaway- dicey_

**AN: I will continue if there is any interest so PLEASE review . If not it will be abandoned.**

**Kakashi: Nooo! My praises are worthless.**

**Naruto: Worthless there not, Praises they are ! **


End file.
